


Sun and Rain

by ColourlessZero



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rain, Rare Pairings, Sharing an umbrella, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourlessZero/pseuds/ColourlessZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that cows lie down when rain is coming. </p><p>Ushijima knew, but still somehow forgot his umbrella. A nervous Bokuto flutters nearby wanting to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun and Rain

“Friday.” Bokuto tasted the word on his tongue. He turned to the classmate next to him in the corridor, a mousey young man with glasses perched on his nose, and rested a large hand on his narrow shoulder, “ _Friday._ ” He repeated with a grin.

For all intents and purposes, the classmate appeared very confused as to why he was stopped to be told the day of the week. Before he could nervously ask Bokuto what he meant however… 

“Friday is hands down the best day of the week. It doesn’t matter if it’s raining or sunny because it’s automatically a good day if it’s Friday.” Bokuto gesticulated wildly with his hands. His passion moved his feet and he began pacing away as he gave his speech of appreciation, “Friday symbolises hope and freedom because the weekend follows immediately afterwards!” 

The classmate took his chance to scuttle away with his armful of textbooks. By then Bokuto had already forgotten all about him. 

Bokuto’s brief walk to the exit went much the same way: Him, gushing about the greatness of Friday to random strangers and them, heartily agreeing with him or fleeing out of shyness. 

As he neared the tall glass doors he saw that the sky was a dull gray and rain torrented down from thick clouds, washing away all colour, dousing the world in grey and blue. That didn’t matter though. It’s Friday. Plus, he has an umbrella so there’s nothing to worry about. 

He paused to take out his umbrella before leaving the glass doors when he felt someone walk past him. 

Tall and imposing, Ushiwaka strode purposefully out of the glass doors. Every muscle glided beneath his skin with grace and power. The throng of students parted easily for him and Bokuto, for a moment, had no doubt that when Ushiwaka got outside the dark clouds would part for him too, carving the way for the sun. 

Ushiwaka paused at the edge of the sheltered area just outside the doors and rummaged through his bag. Wordlessly, he held his hand out to the rain. Bokuto half expected the rain to stop. If anything, it rained even harder, drenching the cuff of Ushiwaka’s sleeves in seconds. Ushiwaka took his hand back, shaking it dry, droplets of water flinging off his fingertips and onto the stone steps. He turned his stoic face towards the sky and glared at it. 

 _Ushiwaka doesn’t have an umbrella._ Bokuto gave the sky and Ushiwaka and pensive look. In this weather, even Ushiwaka would get sick if he went home drenched. He wanted to help, but in all honesty he wasn’t sure how to approach Ushiwaka. Ushiwaka was kind of scary, especially now that he’s glaring at the sky with such raw hostility he could probably blast another hole in the ozone layer with his eyes alone.

Bokuto wasn’t blind. He knew how much his highschool team cared for him while he was there. They really deserved a medal for dealing with his shifting moods. Before he left they had sat him down and told him, “Bokuto-san, you’re graduating now. You’ll be an irritating first year again so you have to learn to take care of your sempai, okay? Think you can do that?” Well, Akaashi did most of the talking anyway. Bokuto intended to keep that promise to his old team and look after this new team. This included his intimidating teammate, Ushiwaka. 

 _Think, Bokuto. What would Akaashi do?_ He casted his mind back to a day that was not dissimilar to this one. The sky was gray and rained down heavily with fat raindrops that splattered on the concrete pavement. It was miserable and Bokuto’s hair visibly drooped with dismay. He had forgotten his umbrella. Akaashi looked at him blankly and said without a pause, “Bokuto-san, it’s your own fault you didn’t pack your umbrella.” 

 _Fuck, no!_ He can’t say that to Ushiwaka. He’d beat the living crap out of him! _Calm down, Bokuto, you’re a smart guy. You’ve got this._ He rubbed his temples to try and get himself to stop overthinking.  

“Maki-chan?” 

A girl with a bob of short black hair nearby, who Bokuto assumed to be Maki-chan, rummaged in her bag, “I think I forgot my umbrella.” 

“Oh! Why don’t we share? We walk the same way.” 

“Thanks!” 

Her friend opened his umbrella with a loud fwap!! and they merrily went on their way chatting about their day. 

Of course! Why hadn’t he thought about it? He could just share his umbrella with Ushiwaka. 

Bokuto strode confidently up to Ushiwaka, golden eyes bright with his friendliest smile, “Ushiwaka!”

“Please refrain from calling me that, Bokuto.” replied Ushiwaka, still waging war on the sky with eyes the colour of straw. 

“Ushijima,” Bokuto amended without a pause as though he hadn’t called him “Ushiwaka” in the first place, “We live near each other, so let’s share an umbrella.”

Ushiwaka turned his gaze - glare would be more accurate, actually - to Bokuto. A lesser man would have shrivelled but Bokuto’s friendly smile never faltered. After a long moment Ushiwaka replied with the deepest sincerity in his voice, “I would appreciate that. Thank you.” 

+ 

Bokuto looked nervously up at Ushiwaka. The spokes of the umbrella were awkwardly bumping into his head with every step. Ushiwaka stared straight ahead wearing an expression that might be any of these things: determination, frustration, annoyance, anger, concentration - the list goes on. Bokuto can’t really tell especially since they’d only been on the same team for a few weeks, _He always looks intense. It could be a serious case of resting bitch face though._  

“Ushiwa - Ushijima, I mean, do you want to hold the umbrella? You’re a little taller than me so it might be more comfortable for you.”

“Sure. That makes sense.” 

+ 

Ushijima clenched his fingers around the umbrella. He’d never shared an umbrella before because he had always thought it was impractical. An umbrella was clearly made with just enough room for one person, unless it was one of those massive beach umbrellas. Also, he had always been confident that he would never forget to pack an umbrella. 

He watched the other people they passed. Some of them shared umbrellas and they made it look very easy. Right now, Ushijima was finding it awkward to fit two massive guys with broad shoulders under this tiny umbrella. He gripped the handle tighter, knuckles turning white. His face took on an expression reserved for staring down difficult opponents, _There has to be a way to ideally position the umbrella._

“Ushiwaka.” 

Ushijima peered at Bokuto. 

He didn’t look very impressed, his large owlish eyes flickered gold towards him, “My shoulder’s drenched.” 

Ushijima’s eyes widened with a start as he took in the growing wet patch on Bokuto’s shoulder. It looked like it was soaked through. 

“Sorry.” He leaned the umbrella closer to Bokuto. 

+ 

When they reached Bokuto’s home Ushijima also had a drenched shoulder, soaked dark by the rain. Bokuto laughed and excitedly pointed at his own soggy shoulder, “We match!” 

Ushijima lingered at the door, looking like he was unsure what to do as Bokuto found his keys. Bokuto turned and waved his hands like he always did when he talked, “You can borrow the umbrella since you still need to walk a little further to get home. I’ve got a spare, so it’s ok.” He grinned. 

Bokuto watched as Ushijima walked back into the rain when Ushijima paused and turned to look back at him. 

“Thank you.” He called out in his deep voice and smiled with warmth. Big, bushy eyebrows smoothed out and relaxed. His eyes crinkled just at the corners, long, thick and dark eyelashes contrasting with the light in his straw-coloured eyes and a single dimple decorated his cheek. 

Bokuto swore that the clouds parted and the sun came out with a chorus of birdsong, transforming grey rain into shimmering prisms of little rainbows.

Ushijima left a very surprised Bokuto who proceeded to text everyone he knows: 

 **_OH MY GOD YOU GUYS!!!_ ** _Ushiwaka can smile! I wish I could’ve taken a photo..._

**Author's Note:**

> When Ushi was glaring at the sky his thoughts were literally this, "It's raining. I wonder what's for dinner tonight."
> 
> So, what do you think? *nudge nudge* UshiBoku *eyebrow waggle* I want to know what you guys think of it. Let me know down below in the comments!
> 
> If you like, let's be friends on Tumblr: [**colourlesszero**](http://colourlesszero.tumblr.com/)


End file.
